This invention relates to a process for treating quinoa seeds and to the product obtained.
Quinoa is a plant which grows at an altitude of 2000 m to 4000 m and which succeeds in developing under difficult conditions. The seed is in the form of a disc approximately 2 mm in diameter and 1 mm thick. It has a more balanced composition than cereals, its protein content being between 14 and 18% by weight and its fat content being around 5% by weight. In addition, the seed is rich in amino acids and has a good balance of lysine, cysteine and methionine.
Accordingly, its agronomic qualities and its nutritional value make it an interesting food source from the outset.
The quinoa seed is consumed either in powder form or whole. In the ground state, it forms a binder for soups or cooked dishes and, whole, it is eaten like rice.
Now, it takes approximately 20 minutes to cook the whole quinoa seed. This cooking time is the main obstacle to the use of the whole quinoa seed.